Angry Birds The Lion King
Angry Birds: The Lion King is a puzzle video game, a crossover between The Lion King franchise, and the Angry Birds series of Puzzle video games and films (in the Cutscenes), launched on June 24, 2019, first for Windows, iOS, and Android devices. The game is the twenty-fourth Angry Birds game in the series. The characters are copyrighted from Disney's Trilogy, Christian Myers's The Lion King Reborn, The Lion King Annihilation, and the television sequel "The Lion Guard". Disney and Rovio announced that Angry Birds: The Lion King . This game is expected to be released on June 24, 2019 in mobile devices for 25th Anniversary of the film, and video game consoles on July 19, 2019 to coincide the Live-Action version of The original film. The game also features other Characters from other Disney properties being playable. Characters Birds Red as Adult Simba, Kion (Game version only), Kovu (Game version only), Nick Wilde (Game version only), Tarzan, Kenai (Brother Bear), Nick Wilde (Zootopia) Stella as Adult Nala, Fuli (Game version only), Sarafina (Game version only), Kiara, (Game version only), Jane, Judy Hopps, (Game version only), Jasiri (Game version only), Madoa (Game version only) Gale '''as Vitani '''Chuck as Timon, Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) Bomb '''as Pumbaa '''Matilda as Sarabi Terence '''as Mufasa, Beshte (Game version only) '''Hal as Rafiki, Ono (Game version only) Bubbles '''as Zazu, Bunga (Game version only) '''Luca as Young Simba, and Kion (Cutscene only) Jay '''as Young Kovu, Koda (Brother Bear) '''Female Hatchling as Young Nala Samantha '''as Young Kiara '''Female Birds as Pirdelanders Lioness, Female-Meerkats, Female-Hyena Resistance, Outsiders Lioness Male Birds '''as Male Lions, Male-Meerkats, Male-Hyena Resistance Pigs '''Leonard/King Mudbeard '''as Scar '''King Pig/King SmoothCheeks as Janja (Game version only) Chef Pig '''as Banzai, Nuka '''Female Pig '''as Shenzi, Zira, Outsiders Lioness (Female Birds wearing Pig Noes Mask) '''Ross as Ed, Cheezi Handsome Pig as Chungu '''Pigs '''as Hyenas, Janja's Clan Gameplay The game combines elements of both Angry Birds and Angry Birds Stella, featuring levels that take place on a standard terrain, The game begins on Pride Lands, Simba's Home, moved to Elephant Graveyard, travel to Stampede in the Gorge (earning 3-stars on Pride Lands/Elephant Graveyard), goes to Hakuna Matata, travel back to Pride Lands (Shadow Lands), goes to Pride Lands (Hunting Training), travel to Lion Guard, goes to Kiara's First Hunt, travel to Upendi, goes to Zira's Ambush, travel back to Pride Lands (Final Battle). Training Mode Levels The Lion King Levels # Pride Lands # Elephant Graveyard # Stampede In The Gorge # Hakuna Matata # Jungle Oasis # Shadow Lands The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Levels # Outsiders # Fire! # Kiara's Trainining # Upendi # Ambush # Battle For The Pride Lands The Lion King 1 1/2 Levels (known as The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata Levels in outside of United States) # Meerkat's Colony # Grassland # Trip to Home # Found a New Home (Timon and Pumbaa's Home) # Parenthood # Back to Pride Lands (Final Boss) The Lion Guard Levels # Return Of The Roar # Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots # Lions of the Outlands # Never Roar Again # The Rise of Scar # The Scorpion's Sting # The Hyena Resistance Bonus Levels Trivia * This is the third Angry Birds game that does not use any Pig-related episode titles. * Angry Birds The Lion King is the fifth crossover Angry Birds game, as being a crossover with The Lion King Trilogy and The Lion Guard. The first is Angry Birds Rio, a crossover with Rio, the second is in Angry Birds Star Wars, a crossover with the Star Wars original trilogy, the third is in Angry Birds Star Wars 2, a crossover with the Star Wars prequel trilogy, and fourth is Angry Birds Transformers, a crossover with the Transformers series. **It is also the second Angry Birds Crossover Game with a Disney owned franchise. * Luca, Gale, and Handsome Pig are back from Angry Birds Stella to actors of Young Simba, Vitani, and Chungu. Gallery Posters Angry Birds The Lion King Teaser Poster.png Angry Birds The Lion King Video Game Teaser Poster.png Promotional Image This gallery has Clipart and Promo Images from Angry Birds The Lion King Red as Simba.png Stella as Nala.png Luca as Young Simba.png Chuck as Timon.png Bomb as Pumbaa.png Female Hatchling as Young Nala.png Hal as Rafiki.png Bubbles as Zazu.png Terence as Mufasa.png Matilda as Sarabi.png Leonard as Scar.png Ross as Ed, Female Pig as Shenzi, and Chef Pig as Banzai.png Red and Stella as Simba and Nala.png Luca and Female Hatchling as Young Simba and Nala.png Angry Birds The Lion King - App Icon.png Concept Art Cutscenes This concept art cutscene from Angry Birds The Lion King was sketched by Lasse Siitonen, also Cutscene Version was Angry Birds Characters (Movie Version) wearing The Lion King Costume for The Lion King Broadway at Bird Island. Red starring as Simba.jpg Circle of Life.jpg Don't turn back on me Scar!.jpg Mufasa and Simba.jpg I'm gonna be king of pride rock.jpg I just can't wait to be king.jpg Simba and Nala.jpg The Trio of Trespasser.jpg Simba vs Shenzi.jpg If you ever go near my son again!.jpg Will always stick together.jpg Be Prepared.jpg Simba it's to die for.jpg Stampede.jpg Stampede in the gorge! Simba's down there!.jpg Hold on Simba!.jpg Simba, Mufasa, and Wildebeests.jpg Scar! Brother help me!.jpg Long live the king.jpg Mufasa's Falling into his death.jpg NOOOOO!!!!.jpg The king is dead.jpg Rafiki Mourns.jpg after Timon and Pumbaa rescue Simba.jpg Ds79jpmWkAAnpXe.jpg Hakuna Matata (Young Simba).jpg Hakuna Matata (Adult Simba).jpg Endless Night.jpg It Is Time.jpg Nala, Is it really you.jpg Nala this is Pumbaa Pumbaa Nala.jpg Can You Feel The Love Tonight.jpg Trouble in Paradise.jpeg He lives in you.jpg Remember who you are.jpg Run from it or Learn from it.jpg HULA.jpeg I'M TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS!jpeg.jpeg Step down Scar!.jpg So you haven't told them your little secret..jpg And here's MY little secret I killed Mufasa.jpg Cutscene The Cutscenes from Angry Birds: The Lion King were sketched by Lasse Siitonen and art by Christopher Ruiz to make a final version Circle of Life (Final Version).png Don't turn back on me Scar! (Final Version).png I'm gonna be king of pride rock (Final Version).png I just can't wait to be king (Final Version).png Simba and Nala (Colored).png The Trio of Trespasser (Colored Version).png Simba vs Shenzi (Colored Version).png If you ever go near my son again! (Colored Version).png The Great King of The Past (Colored Version).png Stampede! (Colored Version).png Hold on Simba! (Final Version).png Scar! Brother help me! (Final Version).png Long live the king (Final Version).png Mufasa's Falling into his death (Final Version).png Simba's Reaction to Mufasa's Death (Final Version).png The King is dead (Final Version).png Rafiki Mourns (Final Version).png After Timon and Pumbaa rescue Simba (Final Version).png Hakuna Matata Part 1 (Final Version).png Hakuna Matata Pt. 2 (Final Version).png Videos Soundtrack Category:Video Games Category:Angry Birds Category:The Lion King Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:Rovio Entertainment Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PC games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Android Games Category:IOS games Category:The Lion Guard Category:ChristopherRuiz18's Ideas Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Activision